Edge Hunter
by devilnightking100
Summary: Kazuka is a quiet boy to most, but most don't know his best friend. Hunting for the shards that will bring that friend's memories back, they both will face battles, hardships, and even some heartbreaks. Can this unlikely pair and a group of unexpected allies pull this quest off? Or will the strange spirit Kazuka befriended lose his past forever?
1. Strange Treasure

_**I'm probably gonna get hell for doing things like this, but I'd like to point out that there are TiraxTalim fanfictions and those two couldn't be more different. Please take into consideration that weirder things have happened in the world, both theirs and ours, and try to keep an open mind.**_

 _ **Now, Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

A five year old boy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair walked around his back yard, looking for new treasures to add to his collection. Moving aside a branch and pushing past the bushes and small tree, he spotted a piece of metal that had a strange red and silver coloring, and what looked like an eye in the middle. _How weird._ the boy thought, reaching out to pick it up. The eye noticed and looked at him, causing to jump back before hesitantly picking up the metal.

He was immediately transported to a place surrounded by fire. The boy looked around but couldn't see any signs of life. "Where am I?" he asked, not in fear, but in wonder and curiosity.

"Who are you?" came a deep but uncertain voice from behind. The boy turned to see a tall man in purple armor with a matching helmet with a horn sticking out. He also took notice of the large demonic red right arm.

"I'm Kazuka Mironiki." the boy introduced, tilting his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"I...can't remember." the man admitted sadly. "I can't remember much of anything."

"Do you know why?" Kazuka asked in pure curiosity. "Maybe that could help you remember."

"I'm not sure, but I feel...broken somehow." the man replied.

"Well, maybe you are!" the boy said, "I found a piece of metal that looked like it came from something bigger! Maybe if we find the other pieces, you can get your memories back!"

"We? Do you mean you'll help me?" the man asked, clearly shocked.

"Sure!" Kazuka replied happily, "I like finding weird things like that. It'll be fun. You could be my partner!"

The man paused for a moment before nodding. "Very well, Kazuka Mironiki. I accept your offer."

"Yay!" Kazuka cheered, "Well then, I'll just call you partner until you remember your name!"

'Partner' let out an amused chuckle. "Well then, I suppose I should help you out of my little realm."

"Realm?"

"Where we are, it's like my own home." 'Partner' explained.

"Well, I think if I focus, I can get back." Closing his eyes in concentration for a few seconds, Kazuka opened them to see he was back in his back yard, with the strange piece of metal in his hand. Giggling at his new treasure, he ran inside to tell his mother.

 _ **I think it's obvious who 'Partner' is, and let's face it...After being broken so many times there's gonna be some amnesia eventually. If you don't like the idea of him being a good guy for even a while, just stop reading here, otherwise, see you next time!**_


	2. Nightmare's Partner

_**Welcome back to all who have come back. I hope you enjoy this next installment of the Edge Hunter story.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

A fifteen year old Kazuka walked down the street toward school. "Another day, another problem." he sighed.

 _"Maybe not this time around."_ came the now familiar voice's reply.

"It always happens like that, Nightmare." Kazuka retorted to his oldest friend. The two had kept their promise to each other and made three discoveries. First, the spirit's name was Nightmare, even though Kazuka still called him "Partner" every now and again. Second, the metal pieces were shards of a sword called Soul Edge. Third, well... Kazuka found a perfect chance to demonstrate the third as he saw some thugs ganging up on a geeky looking kid, complete with huge-frame glasses. "Hey, what's going on here?"

The thugs turned to see him and snarled, giving the kid the perfect distraction to get away. "You better get out of here, kid." One hissed, pulling out a knife. His friends followed suit.

"I have a feeling you weren't going to let me even if I agreed." Kazuka retorted. The thugs rushed him and he lazily put his right hand out. "Alright, let's do this." He sighed, a spell circle appearing around the outstretched hand. "First Form: Phantom." he ordered. As soon as he did, a broadsword with red pulsating lines and a single golden eye appeared. Discovery number three, Kazuka could summon a form of the Soul Edge to help him in a fight. Quickly gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands, he blocked the first knife and let Nightmare's instincts flood him as he sliced into the second thug, sending him flying. The first and third, clearly spooked by the sudden appearance of the weapon, grabbed their injured friend and ran. "Geez.." Kazuka sighed, the sword vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

 _"That was only slightly me that time. Your getting better."_ Nightmare commented.

"Maybe so, but I would rather you didn't become just a spectator." the vessel replied, "Besides, just another shard and you may be able to possess me in case your background support isn't enough."

 _You know how I feel about possession._ the spirit hissed.

"That's why it would be an emergency action, like if you didn't my goose is cooked."

 _"Fair."_ With that conversation finished, Kazuka headed for school.

...

The class sighed in relief as the bell rang for lunch. Grabbing his lunchbag, Kazuka made for the library courtyard he always ate in. When he reached it, he smiled at the sight of the girl sitting under the large oak tree in the center. She was a fifteen year old like Kazuka, with black hair down to her shoulders, piercing green eyes, and a rather large bust. Coming up to the girl, Kazuka placed his hand on her shoulder.

Looking up to see him, she smiled and quickly started moving her hands. " _Hi Kazuka, how are you?"_ she signed out.

" _I'm okay, had a pretty quiet day compared to normal._ " he signed back. " _What about you, Akairi?_ "

Akari Moroko was the school's outcast simply because she was deaf. Not many people knew any sort of sign language, but Kazuka had made the effort. " _Well, I tried talking to some people today, but you can guess how that worked._ " she replied, looking a little upset.

" _Can't be helped, but at least you tried._ " Akairi looked a little happier after he told her that. _"What are you having today?"_

 _"The same as always, muffin and some Cheetos."_ Akairi informed. Kazuka pulled out a pudding cup and handed it to her. _"Thanks. I know this is going out of your way."_

 _"Think nothing of it, I like to bring you a goodie every now and again."_ The vessel replied. In truth, it was every day he brought the girl something extra because she couldn't afford it herself. Not that he minded. _"So, anything interesting happen recently?"_

Akairi shook her head as she bit into her muffin. The two ate in a companionable silence as the birds chirped overhead. _Kazuka, I sense a shard nearby. It's approaching us from the south._ Nightmare informed after about five minutes. Kazuka stood up slowly.

 _"Something wrong?"_ Akairi asked, noticing her friend's sudden alertness. Kazuka shook his head while reaching his arms out.

" _It's nothing, just stay here for a sec. I'll be back._ " he replied. Kazuka began walking toward the shard's energy source. He had just gotten outside the view of Akairi when he sensed the attack. "First form: Phantom!" the Soul Edge vessel snarled, raising the still forming sword to block the, "Ring blade?"

"Wow, you blocked that pretty easy." the boy holding the circular weapon laughed. "Did you sense the shard in my Drossel?"

"So it's in the blade then? Just means I have to break it to get at the shard." Kazuka replied, pushing the boy back.

"Oh, I can't let you do that. This thing has been in my family for generations, stained with the blood of thousands if you can believe it!" the boy laughed. "Name's Tirin. Nice to kill you!" with that, he charged.

 _ **And that's where I'm stopping here. If you want to see what happens next, you'll have to go to my page and vote for it on the poll. Hope to see you soon!**_


End file.
